


Sweet As

by kwonlegs



Series: Sweet As [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: ▪ Drabbles with no titles.▪ Mostly domestic and fluff because I'm a sucker for that.▪  Contains: SOONHOON, MEANIE, SEOKSOO (will add more of my favorite ships if the gods of fanfiction ever bless me)▪ I hope you enjoy.





	1. Cola, Chicken and Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night cola and chicken and oops, Jihoon might have just sent a text to the wrong person.

Jihoon stays up late in the studio to finish the songs he's been working on. Just the usual.

Moments later, he hears a knock on his door at three in the morning. Someone with a bright smile on his face (cola and chicken in hand) greets him.

Jihoon's heart swells at the gesture and lets Sooonyoung in whilst he tries so hard not to gape at the shock and fondness he's suddenly feeling.

Soonyoung giddily puts the chicken and cola on an available table and Jihoon secretly takes a picture of him while preparing said food and sends it to Jeonghan ㅡ the one he mostly confides to when it comes to Soonyoung.

He captions the photo:

**_"Wow, hyung. I didnt know I could love a person so much."_**

Send.

Sent.

Something pings and it echoes in the silent room.

Jihoon looks at his phone, expecting Jeonghan's reply.

There was none.

Jihoon glances up at Soonyoung and he sees him already looking at his phone, a badly concealed smile plastered on his face.

Jihoon's cheeks burn so much at the realization and he felt like it was going to fall off any second but then Soonyoung looks up at him and their eyes meet.

Soonyoung clears his throat and approaches him slowly. He hands him food, then perches on the edge of the table. His eyes were up at the ceiling but there was a hint of a smile on the curve of his lips.

"I didn't know a person could love me that much either." He says and smiles.


	2. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon wakes Soonyoung up for work and a lot of morning cheesiness.

"Babe? Baby? Babe, wake up. You'll be late for work."

Jihoon wasn't an early riser - what with his night job - and was more like the light sleeper type, so when alarms went off in the morning he'd be the first to hear and open his eyes.

He did his best for his husband, Soonyoung, who was much worse than him at waking up in the morning. He slept like a log, dead to the world and Jihoon sometimes wished he could have that ability.

Sometimes.

Soonyoung groaned, his back turned away from Jihoon as he tried to swat the fingers poking his side.

"Jihoon..." Soonyoung whined and turned to face Jihoon, taking the younger's hand in the process and intertwining their fingers.

"Wake up," Jihoon said, voice hoarse from sleep and let his eyes slip close. He felt Soonyoung tighten his hold on his hand and Jihoon squeezed his hand back.

"Wake up or you'll be late. You'll get fired and we'll starve. Starvation leads to bad moods and bad moods lead to fights, we'll fight a lot, and then after the fight we'll break up and you'll regret not going to work on time."

Soonyoung roused from his sleep, brows furrowed and eyes wide from the sudden speech. "Babe, what the hell?"

"What the hell, indeed." Jihoon's eyes were still closed, hands still clasping Soonyoung's tightly. He then lifted it up to his lips and kissed it and then bringing it to his chest, hugging it. "So wake up."

Soonyoung scoffed and scooted closer, "Your thoughts are scary."

"It is scary. I don't want to break up." Jihoon said softly, almost falling asleep again.

"Why were you even thinking of that?" Soonyoung groaned, then stretched a little. He let go of Jihoon's hand, propped himself on one of his elbows and watched as his husband peacefully slept, breathing softly.

He looked absolutely beautiful - and beautiful would probably be an understatement at the moment. Jihoon was so much more.

Soonyoung sighed, him being a heavy sleeper nor being bad at waking up wasn't always the reason he was sometimes late for work. It was this, this beautiful human being in front of him.

Most times he wished he could wake up early so he could have extra time to watch him and kiss Jihoon until Soonyoung thought he'd accumulated enough 'Jihoon energy' for the day.

It might sound pretty bad and is making Jihoon sound bad, but Soonyoung would rather watch him than stare at a stack of papers in his office.

"Baby, you're staring." Jihoon mumbled, bringing a hand to the back of Soonyoung's nape and gently massaging it.

"Do you really think we'd break up?" Jihoon popped an eye open, curious of Soonyoung's expression. "That's just something to get you to wake up, I'm not serious. Oh, my God, I'm so sorry."

Jihoon gently brought Soonyoung's head down so their lips meet. The kiss was light at first then gradually became deeper Jihoon had to catch his breath.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

 

Soonyoung chuckled. "No. It's fine. I actually just like watching you."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. I won't do that ever again."

"Okay..." Soonyoung smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "How about you wake me up with this every morning, then?"

Soonyoung punctuated every word with a long peck on Jihoon's mouth to get his message across.

"Are morning breaths okay?"

"Much better."

"Gross, but okay."

"Okay."


End file.
